


Happy One Month

by amazingsantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Just Jake and Amy being really in love with each other tbh, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/pseuds/amazingsantiago
Summary: Jake and Amy celebrate their one month anniversary by being cute as hell (nothing new there, then).





	Happy One Month

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe it’s been one month since these nerds tied the knot???? I’m still emotional and needed to write some fluff to mark the occassion

On the 15th June 2018, Amy Santiago Peralta wakes up to a finger poking her in the cheek. Her eyelids flutter open and a smile immediately forms on her face at the sight of her husband lying on one side, gazing at her like she’s the most beautiful thing on Earth.

(Which she is - or at least that’s what he tells her a gajillion times a day).

“Morning, babe,” she murmurs, kissing him despite the slight issue of morning breath. “How come you’re up before me?”

“It’s a big day, Ames,” he explains.

“Hmm?” She shoots him a quizzical look. They both have the day off and she doesn’t remember scheduling anything in her planner other than having a lie in, catching up on their DVR and smushing booties in every room of their apartment.

“It’s one month today since the greatest wedding in the history of the world.”

Amy laughs softly, linking their hands together and marvelling at their matching rings - even one month later it’s still hard to believe that they’re finally husband and wife. “We basically ruined weddings for everyone else, babe. I mean, why even bother when they all suck in comparison to ours?”

“Exactly,” Jake agrees. “Nobody else should be allowed to get married. Only us.”

“Our marriage is pretty dope.”

“The dopest,” he exclaims and she’s so happy and in love with him that she doesn’t even have it in her to amend his grammatical error. “You’re the best wife ever, Ames.”

“You’re not too bad yourself,” she teases, stroking the stubble on his jaw. “You better not shave this off today, FYI.”

“You’re actually into it? But it’s hella patchy.”

“I’m really into it,” she responds, her eyes darkening with lust. “If you shave it, I’m divorcing you.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” he gasps.

“I would.”

“Fine. Two can play at this game, Sgt. Santiago Peralta. I’m divorcing you if you put any clothes on today.”

“Not even underwear?” She questions, despite already knowing his answer.

He shakes his head slowly and she bites her lip.

“Deal.”

“Perfect,” he grins. “So I keep the stubble and you stay naked all day and we get to pass our first major milestone as husband and wife.”

“Can I add you also staying naked for the rest of the day to my side of the deal?”

“I don’t think that’s a rule we need to set out, babe. I had no intentions of spending our first anniversary clothed in any way, shape or form,” he says, his eyes glinting mischievously.

“I knew I married you for a reason.” Leaning in to kiss him, she blushes when her stomach grumbles - loudly.

“Hungry, Ames?”

“Starving,” she replies. “Can we make pancakes?”

“As long as I’m in charge of the pan. We both know what happens when you try and cook them - they end up burnt or on the floor.”

“I hate you,” she retorts, shoving his chest lightly.

“You don’t. You looovveee me,” he intones and she rolls her eyes, but she isn’t convincing anyone. She’s crazy about him and she can’t hide it - especially not now they both have rings on their left hands.

“I absolutely do,” she repeats his words from one month earlier and he kisses her desperately. “Babe - breakfast?”

“You’re delicious enough on your own.”

“Gross.”

“I thought that one was pretty good!”

“Jake, seriously, I’m hungry,” she whines and he chuckles, throwing back their floral covers and climbing out of bed. Unusually, they leave it unmade (“we’re only going to mess it up when we boink later,” Amy points out and he’s not gonna argue with that logic) and traipse into their kitchen.

Typically, Amy would open the blinds first thing because she loves the natural light, it helps wake her up of a morning _and_ it saves electricity. It’s a win-win in her book. Jake, however, always complains that the sun makes his eyes hurt and she kisses him until he forgets what he was annoyed about. On the morning of their “one month-iversary” (Jake’s wording, obviously), they decide to leave the blinds shut to avoid giving Mr Taylor across the street a real eyeful as he reads his morning paper.

Amy hops onto the counter (she disinfected it last night in preparation for the highly anticipated - and best activity of all time - newlywed sexy timez) and watches as Jake prepares the pancake mix, admiring the butt she loves so much.

They chat about everything and anything as he makes breakfast. The cases he’d solved that week. The drama between two of her uniformed officers. Their first month of married life which had been “da bomb” (Jake, again). Amy pours them two coffees into their brand new Mr and Mrs mugs as Jake plates up the food. They devour the pancakes in relative silence, sharing only flirty glances and the occasional “mmm, this is gorgeous, babe” to which he’d reply “not as gorgeous as my wife.”

“Happy one month, Santiago,” she toasts with her pink “Mrs” mug.

“To one million more, Peralta,” he returns, tapping his blue “Mr” mug against hers and spilling some of his milky coffee into her black one.

“Jake!”

“Sorry, babe,” he apologises. “Please don’t divorce me.”

She sighs, running her fingers through his adorable fluffy bedhead, her heart flipping in her chest at the realisation that she gets to do this every morning for the rest of their lives. “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/bookmark/comment down below if you liked this, it would mean the world to me :)


End file.
